


More Than I Can Withstand

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 30 days of jyrus, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: Cyrus lifted his head and threw his arms up. “Jonah kissed me!”Buffy looked confused. “How is your and Jonah’s first kiss a bad thing?”





	More Than I Can Withstand

The sound echoed when Cyrus slammed his book bag onto the table. Buffy looked up to see her best friend pouting before he fell into the seat beside her.

“Do I want to know?” She asked.

“Let me guess, Jonah forgot your two week anniversary?” Andi teased from across the table.

“Mmh, no, he’d be much more sulky. Did Jonah not text you good morning with fifty emojis?”

“Nah, he’s still holding his phone. Wait, did Jonah not shower before your date last night? Is that it?”

“You guys are terrible guessers. Why did all those have to do with him forgetting something?” Cyrus grumbled.

“So this _is_ about Jonah.” Andi stated, “What did he do this time?”

Cyrus groaned and slammed his head into his book bag before mumbling a few words. Andi and Buffy shared a look, wondering what had him in such a mood.

Cyrus didn’t lift his head as the two continued talking about their weekend. Right before the first period bell rang, Jonah jogged over to the table and greeted them. He looked at Cyrus and sighed. “Cy, it’s been _two days_ and you still haven’t let it go?”

“Let what go?” Buffy asked, suddenly intrigued.

Cyrus finally lifted his head and threw his arms up. “Jonah kissed me!”

Andi squealed with excitement. Buffy looked confused. “How is your guys’s first kiss a bad thing?”

“It was at Michaela H’s party and "Two Trucks" was playing in the background.”

Andi and Buffy gasped simultaneously. "You poor soul," Andi said with sympathy as Buffy glared at Jonah.

“I don’t see why this is such a big deal,” Jonah said.

“Dude… "Two Trucks" was the song playing when you first kissed. That means it’s your song. “Two Trucks” is the Jyrus anthem now.”

Cyrus banged his head against his book bag once more. Suddenly Andi thought having “All Star” as her and Walker’s song wasn’t that bad.   

**Author's Note:**

> Uni is kicking my ass. I had to get a quick drabble out though ;).  
> Thank you Carter and Theodora for the meme song suggestions


End file.
